


Day 2: Omegaverse

by elwon



Series: TentaTodd [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jason Todd, Anal Sex, Identity Porn, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Martha Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Rut, Tentacles, Tentatoddweek, Vague World Building, heat - Freeform, mentions of biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Somehow it never came up that Dick’s an Omega. But when Jason bumps into him during the build up to his war on Bruce, it has a knock on effect on his plans. Because it turns out that Dick never knew Jason was an Alpha either.





	Day 2: Omegaverse

The one side effect of getting dunked in the Lazarus Pit that Jason actually appreciates, not including the whole no longer being in a catatonic state thing, is the fact that his instincts have been enhanced enough that he can trust his gut to always lead him right. The side effects he’s not particularly fond of, the tentacles, and the exacerbated rage (still a work in progress, if he’s honest), are something he’s spent months learning to control from various different teachers, some of whom are still alive. Most aren’t. So, Jason follows his gut across the tops of the buildings, only to see Nightwing, good old Dick Grayson, the aroma of an Omega in heat emanating from him, kicking the asses of three henchmen and leaving them tied up for the GCPD to pick up. 

Jason ducks behind the rooftop access alcove and sits down, breathing heavily. Dick’s an Omega. He wonders how he didn’t know that before, how it never came up during all of Batman’s lectures. Then again, Jason thinks, Bruce wouldn’t have considered it relevant information, precisely because it’s not, really. The only time you can ever tell what someone’s caste is, is the one week a month an Omega goes into heat, or an Alpha into rut. Jason and Dick never really spent all that much time together, so it’s not surprising that Jason wasn’t around when Dick was in heat, or Jason was in rut.

Vigilantes, just like all the rest of the population, are expected to simply carry on daily life despite heats and ruts. Long gone are the days when Omegas were expected to sequester themselves away in a locked room, pining for their Alphas, or any Alpha, really. These days, after long fought for campaign for equal rights, with the right supplies, Omegas can and do do everything that their Beta and Alpha counterparts do. It’s not so surprising that Nightwing’s an Omega, any more than it is that Jason’s an Alpha. 

But the faint honey sweet tang of Dick’s heat is in the air and it’s making Jason react. Jason doesn’t remember Dick being quite that pretty, or alluring or even dangerous looking. The wild honey sweet scent is getting stronger, which means that Dick’s getting closer. Jason hunkers down and prays that he’ll swing right past him. Of course he has no such luck.

“Hello? You can come out, I don’t bite.” Nightwing calls out, trying to sound friendly and humourous. “Well, unless you ask _nicely_ , then maybe!” Jason stays quiet, hoping that Dick'll take the hint that he wants to be left alone. Instead, Dick walks closer, coming around the little entrance on the roof that leads downwards. “Ah, there you are! You know, I had heard there was a new player in town, but I didn’t expect you to be so...”

“What?” Jason snarls despite himself. Thank god for the voice modifier on his helmet, because the last thing he needs is for Dick to discover him before he sets in motion his plans to take down Bruce.

“Uh... Unfriendly, apparently.” Dick smiles again, body language deceptively loose and open, and Jason wants to punch him and hug him at the same time.

“Please leave.” Jason says, trying to keep calm and not panic. He hopes he sounds professional.

“But I only just got here. How am I supposed to know if you’re an ally or not without talking to you?” Dick smirks, tilting his head enticingly to the side. It’s classic ‘I’m interested’ behaviour for an Omega. It’s odd to see Dick use it now. Must be the heat.

“You’re in heat. You should go.” Jason says, unfolding from his squat on the floor to stand up and face Dick. Jason’s glad he’s wearing a full face helmet, because the wide grin on his face at realising that Dick’s _shorter_ than him now probably makes him look like a crazed killer.

“Excuse me?” Dick says, smile freezing into place, his head straightening up.

“You heard.” Jason bites out around his grin.

“If you think I should go home because I’m an _Omega_ , then...” Dick says; smile dropping away and stance changing into something more defensive.

“I don’t care that you’re an Omega.” Jason interrupts him. “I’m an Alpha, and your heat is starting to affect me. I don’t have time for that crap, so you should leave. Go patrol until you pass out, for all I care.”

“Oh.” Dick gapes for moment, before getting control of himself. “In that case, we should meet up next week. Talk then.” The alluring smile is back full force and it’s making Jason feel ...Odd.

“We are not doing that. No.” Jason says, pushing down the reaction to freak out or panic. He needs to stay calm, and stay the hell away from Dick.

“Great! I’ll see you next week then!” Dick grins, twisting on his heel and running for the next rooftop. 

“That is the exact opposite of what I said!” Jason yells out after Dick. Watching Dick’s receding form in the distance, Jason sighs and decides to head back to his current base to regroup. 

He’s much sweatier than normal when he gets in, so he strips off and jumps in the shower, washing away the grime of the day. It’s not until he’s squirting out the third round of shampoo to clean his hair that he realises that he really is going into rut, thanks to Dick and his unexpected, strangely enticing, heat scent. Exactly what he didn’t want. _Wonderful_. He has plans to take over Gotham’s underworld. He can’t spend the next week cleaning all his safehouses to perfection, shaving and bathing daily, and making sure all his clothes are clean and odour free when he goes out, the typical symptoms of an Alpha in rut. 

With a sinking heart, Jason knows that’s exactly what he’ll be doing. With no Omega to share his rut with, his body will want to prepare for getting a mate, and proving he’s a good provider, in order to build a pack. He washes his hair one last time, replacing it with the heavy duty conditioner he rarely ever uses, while staring at the tiles in his shower. How has he never noticed how disgusting they are? Cleaning the shower is clearly first on a long list of things that need doing. 

***

Dick flops back onto his couch to idly flick through the tv channels. His heat’s hitting him harder now, ever since he saw that Alpha on the rooftop. He shifts awkwardly, which means the pad between his legs probably needs changing. He’s been soaking through them so much more quickly in the last hour, than he has done in most of his past heats, and he’s sure it’s because of the Red Hood’s attitude towards him. Usually an Alpha smells he’s in heat, and they either try to act like his father, or they start the usual tedious overtures of courtship, flowers and expensive jewellery that Dick has no interest in.

The Red Hood had been blunt with him, while also offhandedly confident in Dick’s abilities to handle himself; and that had hit Dick low in the gut, making a wet warmth pool there, and now he’s dealing with that by changing pads every fifteen minutes. Dick usually gets off pretty lightly with his heats, but this time his body has ramped up into gear, and while he’s functional, if incredibly horny, all he wants to do is curl up and watch tv while eating his weight in junk food. 

He clicks onto an Omega Rights documentary, getting drawn into the history of the pioneering Omegas who fought so hard to be recognised as equal to Betas and Alphas. It’s thanks to them that Dick could apply and succeed at becoming a cop; and that he’s got access to birth control, not that he himself needs it. Not long after he became Nightwing, he’d decided to do the responsible thing and get himself checked out. The news that Doctor had given him was expected. Dick, while a healthy young man; was infertile as more and more male Omegas are becoming these days. 

The scientific community is currently left scratching their heads in confusion over it, but Dick’s not that bothered. The life he leads isn’t really conducive to having children, and besides, if he really feels the need, there are more than enough children out there wanting the good home Dick could offer them through fostering or adoption.

Dick curls up around a pillow, hugging it to himself as he watches a clip of Martha Wayne appear at a protest rally, face painted with the round Omega Rights logo on both cheeks and shouting defiance at both the reporters filming and the police that are barricading City Hall, refusing the Omega Rights rally access. Martha’s fierce and unstoppable, and it’s obvious that Bruce comes by his stubbornness from her. She’s a vibrant force of nature, and Dick’s suddenly so proud of her, that it hurts that he never got to meet her. 

He grabs a box of ‘chocolatey goodness’ Crocky Crunch, shoving fistfuls of the dry cereal in his mouth in between interviews, settling in to learn more about the people who changed his life for him before he was even born. It might just be the hormones that are flooding his body right now, but Dick feels unbelievably grateful to them.

***

“Oh there you are!” Dick says appearing from nowhere with a big wide smile on that stupidly pretty face. It’s taking Jason off guard and he can’t afford that. He spent all his rut cleaning his safehouse and jerking off thinking about Dick’s face and it was _pure torture_.

“Aw, fuck.” Jason mutters, loud enough for Dick to hear from the raised eyebrows he can see under the domino mask. Dick comes up right next to Jason, sitting down next to him on the ledge of the rooftop, as if he’s meant to be joining Jason on this stakeout.

“Well, aren’t you forward! You could at least offer to buy me dinner first.” Dick smirks, tilting his head to the side to show off the expanse of unbitten neck. It makes Jason’s teeth ache.

“No.” Jason grunts out, hoping that Dick will take the hint and quit flirting with him.

“Mean.” Dick pouts and the genuinely disappointment on his face stabs into Jason’s chest harder than it should do, given the Lazarus Pit’s usual effect on him.

“No, I mean I’m not going to fuck anyone I’m not building a pack with.” Jason blurts out, desperate to get that look off Dick’s face. “Why did I tell you that...”

“Well, I have to admit that is... A little more commitment than I’m really looking for right now.” Dick jokes lightly, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere between them.

“You don’t even know what I look like.” Jason snorts, and the voice modulator makes it come out as more of a growl. “So, I would hope so.”

“I know I’m a strong Omega who don’t need no Alpha.” Dick says, shifting closer to Jason. “And you’re a strong Alpha who seems to drink the Respect Omegas Juice. I don’t see why we couldn’t have a little fun during heats?”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew who I was, or what I’m planning.” Jason turns his head away from the window he’s been staring through and sees the look on Dick’s face.

“So tell me, and I can decide for myself.”Dick pushes, sliding his hand up Jason’s arm, keeping his touch so light. Jason should shake it off, push Dick away, but he can’t.

“And ruin my plans? I think not.” Jason huffs, looking away. The helmet hides the fact he’s biting his lip, another reason why he doesn’t want to take it off, besides the obvious reveal of his identity. 

“If your plans are dependent on me not knowing, then maybe your plans need a rethink.” Dick says gently, going for breezy and flippant, but...

“...Fuck. You’re right.” Jason sighs. All his carefully crafted plans to take out the Joker and show Batman how badly he’s failed Gotham are falling apart at the seams, simply because he managed to bump into Dick by accident. They say plans never hold after first engagement with the enemy, but this is just outright ridiculous.

“I know!” Dick smirks, and damn if Jason doesn’t want to punch him. In the mouth. With his mouth. Repeatedly. Well, _fuck_. “So... Buy me dinner, and show me that handsome face under that helmet, and we’ll see where it goes from there.”

“No.” Jason says instinctively. He needs time to regroup. He needs to rethink everything and brace himself for Dick’s inevitable rejection. Dick’s pouting again. “At least, not yet?” Jason wants to hit himself for easing Dick through this when he should just be running away.

“Not yet?” Dick says, and the hope hidden under that domino gets to Jason.

“If I take it off, we’ll have all these expectations for each other.” Jason points out, trying to buy himself more time. “Let’s get to know each other first?”

“Well, I can’t deny such a polite request from a gentleman! Why not?” Dick grins, and shrugs, his entire body giving off pleased vibes which hit Jason deep in the chest and make him want to puff up with pride. He pleased an Omega like Dick! 

“I’m no gentleman. But my Momma did teach me my manners.” Jason scoffs, trying to ignore the pride fizzing in his veins. He’s got to get a handle on this, right now.

“...And you just keep getting better, don’t you, Hood.” Dick says with a little awe in his voice. It makes Jason’s chest hurt, that tone. It doesn’t belong there. Not when Dick’s talking about _him_.

“Prepare to be disappointed, Nightwing.” Jason says, knowing that’s what’s going to happen when Dick finds out the man under the hood is Jason Todd.

“I’m an optimist. I’m pretty sure you’re going to wow me into a courtship next heat.” Dick grins, kicking both his feet over the edge of the ledge childishly.

“You’ll be wowed. Totally.” Jason snorts, shaking his head in resignation. “In the absolute worst way possible.” 

***

Somehow Jason finds himself pulled into Nightwing’s orbit more and more without meaning to. He doesn’t know if Dick’s stalking him, (and to be honest, Jason wouldn’t put it past him) but they seem to randomly ‘bump into each other’ if not every night, then at least every other night. They eat together, which is an ordeal by itself, lifting the faceplate of his helmet, trying to take bites of his food while Dick’s not looking his way, and slipping it down when he is. 

The conversations they have are the ones that Jason had always idly wanted to have with Dick in the past, back when he lived with Bruce, but for various reasons never managed to. Jason’s torn between finding Dick’s optimism heart warming and naive, and wondering how he never noticed how angry Dick gets. Bruce always told Jason that Dick’s the forgiving type, but Jason thinks that was probably Bruce viewing the past with rose coloured lenses and a hope for future reconciliation. 

The more time they spend together, the more Jason realises he wants Dick in his life. And with that thought comes the realisation that Dick’s going to kick him to the curb when Jason inevitably carries out his plans and kills the Joker. But he can’t deny himself every moment of Dick’s smile when he notices Jason across a rooftop and is so pleased to see him. Jason is in _so much trouble_. And he has no idea how to get out of it.

“Hood! I was starting to think you weren’t going to turn up.” Dick says, patting the spot next to him, while he leans against a gargoyle.

“Yeah.” Jason shrugs, sitting down to wrap his hands around his knees. He’s feeling defensive, having killed a paedophile earlier. He’s pretty sure Dick has no idea, or Dick wouldn’t have been so welcoming on seeing him. He needs to act like nothing’s wrong and that’s harder than usual right now, with blood fresh on his hands.

“So, I was thinking...” Dick starts and Jason groans loud enough to be heard through the helmet. Dick smacks his chest with a mock offended look that melts into a grin. “SO! I was thinking, maybe it’s time you meet the rest of the Bats.”

“No.” Jason says, glad the modulator keeps the panic out of his voice. “I want nothing to do with them.”

“They’re my family! How are we supposed to have a relationship if you have nothing to do with them?” Dick sighs, leaning into Jason, and resting a hand on Jason’s thigh. Jason can feel his body heat through his pants and it makes him swallow.

“We don’t. And we shouldn’t.” Jason tries to keep still, to stop himself from wrapping an arm around Dick like he wants to.

“You keep saying that. And yet here you are.” Dick snorts, and the fondness in his voice is unmistakable.

“It’s a bad, bad idea.” Jason sighs; at least no one can say he didn’t warn Dick, when it all comes out.

“They’re really nice, Hood.” Dick says, biting at his lip in the most enticing way. Jason knows he definitely does it on purpose, but the worst part of knowing that, is that it _still_ works on him. “Well, OK, Batman can be kind of an ass, but everyone else is great!”

“You don’t even know my name, Nightwing.” Jason pulls away from Dick; giving in to him on this is not an option, it’s a matter of survival as far as Jason’s concerned.

“I don’t need to. I know _you_.” Dick insists, and Jason can’t help but roll his eyes under his helmet.

“Do you?” Jason scoffs. “Do you really?”

“Yes!” Dick actually throws up his hands in exasperation. “That’s what I’ve been saying.”

“I think you’re skipping ahead here. You want me to meet your family, but you don’t know my name, or what I look like, or what my plans for Gotham actually are.” Jason points out, hoping that Dick will admit he’s wrong.

“You’re making me sound desperate.” Dick complains with a smile. “I’m not asking you to meet my family because we’re courting, I want you to meet my family to _work together_.”

“I can’t.” Jason says as firmly as he can manage without snapping.

“Yes, you can.” Dick says, smile starting to slip with Jason’s repeated refusal. Jason can see he’s hurting Dick, but what else can he do? 

“No, I really can’t.” Jason sighs, standing up and dusting off his legs.

“Hood...” Dick reaches out to him beseechingly, clearly not wanting to finish the conversation yet.

“No.” Jason closes his eyes for a second, trying to find the least hurtful thing to say. “Look, I have to go.”

“Hood, wait!” Dick stands up; stepping towards him, but Jason takes off across the rooftop at a fast pace, hearing Dick’s footfalls behind him. 

Jason jumps down on the fire escape and looks around. There are only brick walls surrounding him and for a second the walls close in on him, and he stumbles back, trying to get his breath. Dick’s suddenly there in front of him, and Jason flails back, panting and trying to force his hands away from his helmet. Taking it off won’t help with his breathing, and it’ll bring everything crashing down around him if Dick sees. 

But Dick’s hands are reaching out and unerringly finding the catches on his helmet, undoing it and tugging it off. Jason squeezes his eyes tight shut, if he doesn’t open them then none of this is real, and he doesn’t have to face the loss of Dick from his life. He hears the dull clank of his helmet on the metal walkway and feels one of Dick’s gloved hands push his hair back from his face. 

“It’s alright. Just breathe in, one, two, three, four. Hold it, one, two, three, four. Exhale, one, two, three, four, five, six. And again. And once more? There you go.” Dick says encouragingly, and Jason’s breathing slows, but he doesn’t dare open his eyes. He reaches up to grip Dick’s wrists and hears Dick’s sharp inhale. “Oh. But... How?”

“What?” Jason blurts out, tightening his grip on Dick’s wrists, ready to push him away if he has to.

“It _is_ you, isn’t it? _Jason_...” Dick says his name with such longing that Jason opens his eyes without meaning to. “I think I knew... I got reminded of you, so many times... I think I always knew it was you, Jay.”

“Dick...” Jason says helplessly, shocked to see that Dick’s smiling. He’s smiling like he’s happy to see him. Jason feels so confused that he stands there, letting Dick stare at him.

“I want to ask how you came back, but I’m not sure it matters. You’re _here_! God, I missed you, Little Wing.” Dick shakes his head, smile blinding with joy, and Jason’s heart catches painfully behind his ribs.

“Are you. Are you serious?” Jason whispers; more shocked that Dick’s not punching him for lying to him all this time.

“Yes!” Dick envelops Jason in a fierce hug, throwing his arms around Jason’s shoulders so tight that Jason doesn’t dare breathe.

“Dick, wait, I...” Jason starts to say, trying to resist the urge to take the comfort Dick’s offering. 

“No. You came back to us. You’re courting me. This is the _best day ever_.” Dick says, contentment overflowing from him. Jason blinks and lets himself be hugged. This was not the reaction he was expecting, and he has no idea what to do or say but let Dick have his moment.

***

As soon as they get inside the door of Dick’s apartment, Dick launches himself into Jason’s arms, wrapping all his available limbs around the Alpha. Jason doesn’t even stagger under Dick’s weight, even though Dick’s mostly muscle and gives him no warning.

“Jay...” Dick moans, squeezing Jason with his whole body, eyes so dark with lust that the blue of them is nearly invisible.

“Yeah, Dickie? You need something, baby?” Jason says, voice dropping into an Alpha growl, and Dick shudders prettily in his arms.

“Your knot, Alpha. Please give it to me.” Dick whines, biting at his lip and looking up at Jason through his eyelashes.

“My knot? You don’t even want a little foreplay?” Jason grins, doing his best to tease Dick, even though he has every intention of giving him every last thing he wants or asks for. He lifts a hand and presses the tip of a gloved finger to Dick’s plush lips. Dick bares his teeth and bites down on it, tugging it off. It’s probably the hottest thing Jason’s ever seen in his life. 

“No. Knot. Now. Knot me, Jay.” Dick demands, the glove falling from his lips and grabbing Jason’s bare hand to press it to the swell of his back. Jason pushes down, slipping his hand into Dick’s tights and pressing his fingers in.

“Fuck, Dickie. You’re so wet. You sure you’re not in heat?” Jason groans, Dick’s soaking and his fingers are already coated, and he hasn’t even slipped them inside his hole yet.

“Not in heat. Just want you. So much. Please, Jay. Please.” Dick gasps, rocking his hips between Jason’s abs and his hand.

“It’s OK, baby, you don’t need to beg. I’ll give you everything you want. And more.” Jason smirks. It’s a rush to have Dick Grayson, the Golden Boy of the vigilante community, so needy for him.

“Finally!” Dick groans, and from his tone you’d think that Jason’s been making him wait weeks, not bare minutes.

Jason lifts him up again, and with a little direction from Dick, walks him into the bedroom to throw him down on the bed. Dick grins up at him, spreading his legs wide in invitation before peeling off his top and tights. Jason stares as Dick strips off, feeling his mouth start to fill with saliva. A naked Dick stretching and twisting himself into the traditional presenting pose is making him drool a little.

“Just like this, huh?” Jason laughs, slapping at Dick’s upturned ass and then being transfixed by the jiggle of it.

“Oh yeah, I want your knot _deep_ , Jay...” Dick groans, spreading his knees wider in invitation. And it’s one that Jason’s not going to turn down. He strips off quickly, grabbing his cock, which is wet at the tip already and pressing it to Dick’s hole. The muscle gives way easily, and Jason thanks whatever deities are up there that Dick’s an Omega.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Jason snarls, gripping Dick’s hips as he slides in. Dick’s hot and wet and so, so perfect he can’t believe it.

“And you’re _big_. Oh damn, your knot is going to be massive, isn’t it?” Dick sighs out, going limp and pliable under Jason. 

“I think it’s pretty proportional, actually.” Jason says, and Dick throws his head back and laughs, before rolling his hips back, taking more of Jason deep inside him. Jason finds himself matching Dick’s rhythm, slamming in despite the care he wanted to take.

“Yes! Just like that, Jay. Just. Like. That.” Dick moans out, and it’s all Jason can do to lean over Dick’s back, arms slipping up to grip onto Dick’s shoulders, pulling him back into his thrusts. He’s not sure when it happens, too distracted by the tight clutch of Dick’s body taking his cock so well, but two of his tentacles slip out, coming out of his lower back and reaching out to grip onto Dick’s legs, holding them in place and making sure that Dick stays open for him. 

Another two emerge, to wrap around Dick’s waist and slide their way down to curl around Dick’s cock gently. Jason moves his hand to take hold of Dick’s neck, gripping at his hair to tilt his head to the side, showing up the unblemished and bite free nape of his neck that’s so tantalising to any Alpha. Jason grazes his teeth over Dick’s nape and Dick cries out in ecstasy.

“Yes, do it, Jay, do it!” Dick cries out, and Jason fights the urge to bite deep and ease the ache in his teeth that is his Alpha nature wanting to make Dick his mate.

“Not yet, baby. Next time. When you’re really in heat.” Jason promises, and Dick whines high in his throat, tightening all around him.

Jason isn’t even thinking about controlling his tentacles, which is why they pull Dick back, tipping Jason back to sit on his haunches while Dick’s pulled down into his lap, and even deeper onto his cock. The tentacles bounce Dick on Jason’s cock so easily that Jason can’t believe he’d never thought of it before. 

“Oh god, oh Jason! Yes, this is perfect!” Dick sobs loudly, grabbing at whatever part of Jason he can reach. Dick throws his head back onto Jason’s shoulder. Dick’s submission hits Jason hard in his chest and he can feel the telltale sensation of his knot start to fill, and he comes deep inside Dick.

“Join my pack, Dickie, be my Omega. I’ll change my plans; do whatever you want, whatever you need to be your Alpha.” Jason groans out, feeling his knot inflate deep inside Dick. It’s even tighter than he ever dreamed of; making him babble out the words he wasn’t ready to say yet.

“I don’t even know your plans, Jay!” Dick gasps out, tears leaking down his cheeks, and Jason can only hope that they’re tears of overwhelming pleasure and nothing else.

“They’ll be whatever you want!” Jason snarls, fucking into Dick as carefully as he can. 

“Jay...” Dick sobs, and Jason’s tentacles tighten on Dick, holding him closer. “Yes!”

“Dick...” Jason buries his face into Dick’s neck, smelling that faint Omega tang, and feeling like he’s died and gone to heaven. “Thank you.” Jason holds him tight; tipping them both over onto their sides until Jason’s knot can deflate slowly enough that Dick won’t go into body shock when he pulls out.

A few minutes of sweetly pleasant resting for the both of them pass before Dick blinks blearily over his shoulder at Jason and says, “So what _were_ your plans?”

“Uh...” Jason says, caught off guard. “Do you mind if I tell you after I’ve pulled out?”

“Why?” Dick says, confusion flicking over his post-orgasmic, blissfully relaxed face.

“Honestly? I think you’re going to want to throw things at me, and I’d like the chance to dodge them while I explain.” Jason says, shrugging. He bites his lip when the action pulls at his knot slightly.

“Hmm.” Dick says suspiciously. “Alright, but then you have to answer this question instead.”

“Sure!” Jason says, eager to talk about anything else right now.

“How the _holy hell_ do you have tentacles?” Dick says, and Jason snorts helplessly burying his face into the back of Dick’s neck again. “No, really!”

“Weird side effect of the Lazarus Pit.” Jason says muffled into Dick’s hair. It smells like sandalwood from his shampoo, and _home_.

“OK. Sounds fake, but OK.” Dick says, stroking his fingertips along the tentacles wrapped around his middle and arms. “So... Can they do anything else other than hold me down?”

“Anything else like what?” Jason’s pretty happy with them just holding Dick down and open for him, to be honest.

“Well... I’m going to be empty in ten minutes. Why don’t we find out?” Dick says with a leer in his voice.

“More like twenty, but sure, baby, whatever you want.” Jason grins, pressing a toothy kiss to Dick’s neck and feeling him shudder in his arms. Bumping into Dick on that rooftop was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
